Unforgiven Swords: Chapter 13
Previous Chapter And so war was declared on the soil of Ver-Ashtra. “It was unavoidable”, Ainer Grave had said, drinking tea, and Macabre RedClaw had agreed. “We wouldn’t be able to avoid fighting anyway. Those bounty hunters would be after us all the time we stayed here.” That was why the “Cloaked Skull” Alina DeMasque had left early in the morning. Differently from pirates or revolutionaries, bounty hunters found no reason to hide themselves, so, to find the Swords’ location, all they needed was just looking through the ports of the island where their ship could be. That would take a whole lot of time, so Alina left as earlier as she could, guided by Ainer’s little cousin, Louis Ernest. The boy, he was about 12 years old and had a dark long hair just like Grave, knew the whole island, as his cousin guaranteed, but he was a horrible travelling companion. During the whole mission, from departure until identifying what ship belonged to the Unforgiven Swords, the young Ernest wouldn’t shut his mouth. Not even once. Louis: … here is the eastern port. Many people love to come here because of the nice sea breeze and because there is many nice restaurants, but if you ask my opinion… Alina: (angry) I didn’t! Louis: Calm down, why angry so suddenly? Alina: It’s not suddenly… Louis: Anyway, we have to look for the ship… Alina: I do that alone! (Throws a few beli for him) Go eat something before I lose all my patience. That eastern port was, for sure, the closest coast area to their hideout, even though it was still many miles far. Alina wouldn’t know for certain how long was the walk, but she certainly knew that she had spent at least three hours listening to Louis Ernest talking and talking and talking… Alina: (thoughts) He told me so much about this place that I don’t even know if I ever want to return… Wait, is that… She quickly ran and hid behind the closest building. Boarding a ship, she saw the beautiful red hair of Grainne. The other lady that went ahead, she didn’t know, but for the description Ainer had given, she should be Hiruna Kanpare Nu. Alina: (thoughts) Now… I wait for the night. As usual, Macabre meditated. And, as usual, his mind kept returning to other subject… Macabre: Karen… Why even you should be dragged into this? His door was knocked. As usually happened. Macabre: Enter. As usual, it was Naishi. That time, however, he held a much colder and serious expression and composure, much different from his normal self. Macabre: … Naishi? (Stands up) What you want? I’m not in the mood to talk right now. Naishi: Not in the mood, huh? (Punches Macabre’s face) Better? Macabre spit blood and cleaned his mouth with his coat’s sleeve. Macabre: What are you doing? Naishi: What are you ''doing? Your niece is obviously sad, and you won’t do a thing? Macabre: She needs her time. Naishi: Normally, yes, why not? But now we are preparing for a large conflict, Wolfy. She and ''you must be in shape. Macabre: Me? Naishi: Yes, you. You have this annoying habit of getting “philosophical” from time to time. For a time, they just stared each other. Suddenly, Macabre removed his coat. Macabre: (enters fighting stance) You have no idea what we talked about… Naishi: No, I don’t… (shows his fists) but I know you aren’t the kind of person that would let anything decrease your morale. Macabre punched. Naishi was able to block, and his left arm vibrated with the impact. Naishi: Kuroitei! (Hits with the right hand) The impact made the captain hit the desk behind him. Papers flew out of it, and the White Wolf removed his kimono. Naishi: Do you know why I asked to join you? Macabre: Because your master disrespected you… (Grabs the desk and throws it at Naishi) Naishi had already lifted his hand, so the desk broke with the impact. Behind it, Macabre’s leg appeared. Naishi, kicked on the face, retracted his balance only after hitting the door he had come from. Naishi: Wrong, Wolfy, wrong! I joined you because I knew my master was right to disrespect me! The captain, already stepping to rush, interrupted himself. Naishi: When we fought against that guy with the machine gun… Lukas Kora? Macabre: I don’t quite remember the name, probably something like that. Naishi: I could see you’d be the perfect apprentice Master Koiji wanted. You had a fury inside yourself, but you were controlled and remained calm… (Smiles) I hate admitting it, but I wanted to learn how to remain so calm as you do. The White Wolf also smiled. A very unusual occurrence. Macabre: You’d be surprised on how much I have to retract… That’s why I need to get “philosophical” from time to time… Have I ever told you about Itsuko? Naishi: I don’t think you did. Macabre: Remind me to do so one day… (Sighs) You’re right… I was worrying about my niece, I always do, but I don’t need to. She will be fine as long as she has me… and you and Alina… Maybe even Jon and Diarmuid, why not? We will share her burden with her. Naishi: That’s what I wanted to hear! But what burden are we talking about? Macare: I’ll tell you when this is over. Macabre took, from the sheaths he kept behind his back, held by a belt, his two tonfa. Macabre: (grinning) We better finish this fight. On the floor under, on the kitchen, Jon drank and Diarmuid played his guitar. Ainer Grave had already left, so they hadn’t much more to do. Only to listen to Naishi and Macabre punching each other over their heads. Jon: Things must be getting violent there… Diarmuid: Nah! They wouldn’t fight for serious, would they? That moment, looking surprisingly well, Karen RedClaw appeared on the kitchen. Karen: Hey, guys. Jon: Hey… Diarmuid: Hello… Karen: Something the matter? Jon: Uh… So, how are you…? The ceiling caved all of a sudden. Laughing as if he was crazy, Naishi was on his knees, over Macabre RedClaw, with his fist over the captain’s chest. The fool then stopped laughing and looked to the ones observing him. Including an angry Karen RedClaw. Naishi: Eh… Karen! So, how are you…? The right tonfa of Macabre hit Naishi’s face with strength. He didn’t fly, like a very strong attack would make him do, but he rolled to the White Wolf’s left, laying next him. Macabre sat, smiling. Macabre: (panting) Karen! We need to talk later… Karen: What are you two doing… This place isn’t even ours! Macabre: We pay, if it’s necessary. Everything will be fine! So, how are you feeling? Karen could growl, but why? She could complain, her uncle could complain and Alina could complain, but that wouldn’t change the fact that they all like things like they were. So, Karen RedClaw simply smiled an giggled. Karen: I’m much better now, thanks. Around midnight, Alina, dressed as her Cloaked Skull counterpart, decided to finally board the Swords’ ship. She approached the ship and taking advantage of the darkness, jumped inside it. During the whole day, she had observed it. She saw that woman Nu and Grainne to leave once more before returning; she saw the blind man Lura to leave and not returning until then, and she saw both Locke Wolff and the assassin Hound to get out around one hour before. In other words, it was her chance. She stepped silently on the deck’s wood, and with all the care in the world, she moved. Opening a door would make too much noise, depending on the ship’s state, so the Skull decided she would enter by a window. She managed to jump over the edge, using the wood to not falling down, of the ship and to find an open window. Careful, she purposely showed a foot by the window. No answer, it was safe to get in. Hiruna Kanpare Nu was inside. The elegant woman, sitting on a chair, was facing Alina, but had a hot towel over her eyes. Hiruna: So relaxing… From behind the skull mask, the thief smiled. Rarely in her whole career she met targets that were in such a perfect position. Therefore, without any hurry, Alina removed a glove and went behind the bounty hunter. Hiruna: (feeling Alina’s hand over her face) What’s that? Grainne? What are you…? Alina DeMasque’s body fell, and she woke as Hiruna Kanpare Nu. Alina: It is relaxing indeed… (Takes the hot towel off her face) but I should not take too long. The thief stood up from the chair and almost fell immediately. Nu was wearing high heels, which Alina wasn’t used to wear. Alina: Don’t take them out, you got to look like you are her… Occasionally, Alina forgot about her objectives when on a mission. It used to happen when she possessed someone and felt something. That something could not be explained, but she just felt different, in a very pleasant way. On that case, it was simply because she looked to her right and saw the mirror Nu had in her room… Looking herself, or, in fact, Hiruna Kanpare Nu, in the mirror, Alina felt, for the first time, gorgeous. Alina: Oh my… Almost falling down, she approached the mirror. The room was well illuminated, so she had no problem seeing her current body in detail. She touched Nu’s face: the skin was soft as silk and pale as snow. She turned once and saw the body, one that could make men crazy, which she would never possess herself. Her right eye was red and the left one was blue, but that wasn’t an ugly detail. Then, Alina curved herself a little and observed the cleavage of the black and white dress she was wearing. She used to work on a clothing store, so she knew that cleavage was made to show enough for men to go crazy by desire, but also to hide enough for “keeping the mystery”, whatever that meant… Almost unconsciously, she touched “her” breasts, terribly amazed of how beautiful a woman could be and feel. There was only one problem… Grainne: (appearing by the door) Miss Hiruna? … The door was open. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Unforgiven Swords Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls